A night in Kagomes World
by Satoru Tanomi
Summary: Kagome's school is holding a middle year dance night, and Hojo canceled on Kagome! Inuyasha agrees to take her so long as she will stop crying, but dosn't know what he's getting himself into. What will become of the night, and Inuyasha? Inukag oneshot


"A night, unable to forget

"A Night, Unable To Forget."

"What?!"

Kagome sat hunched over a rock, her face buried in her hands as she wept. "Hojo cancelled on me at the last minute…now I'm the only one going to the dance without a date!!"

Sango patted the girl on the back as she broke out into loud sobs, her tears seeping through her cupped hands to run down her pale arms.

"D-don't cry Kagome…' Inuyasha hesitated, lifting a hand to comfort her only to jump back as she pulled her hands from her face, throwing her head back in tears. "I was _**so**_ looking forward to the dance all semester!"

"Um…err…" Inuyasha panicked, by her side, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all huddled fifty meters away from the girl.

"Please don't cry anymore Kagome…I-I-I'll take ya!"

The girl stopped suddenly, blinking confused at the half-demon as he began to blush.

"Come again?" Sango replied, now standing directly in front of Inuyasha along with the rest.

"Did Inuyasha just suggest taking Kagome out?" Miroku backed up.

"More importantly; is Inuyasha being nice?" Shippo followed up.

**WHAM!!**

Shippo groaned by the demon's feet as he stood over the young fox, his fist bunched and his ears steaming anger and frustration. "It's not THAT big'a'deal!" he huffed to the boy, sending a whiff of anger to the other two, making them flinch and stand straightly silent.

"Inuyasha…you'd do that…for me?" Kagome whispered, standing from the rock and wiping her eyes.

"Uh, s-sure.' he stammered, ignoring the fox demon as he continued to complain. 'Just don't cry anymore." he ordered, placing his hand on her cheek and wiping a tear with his thumb, careful for his sharp and pointed nail.

The girl smiled warmly, moving forward and embracing the half demon in joy. "Thanks Inuyasha."

The boy hummed a note of embarrassment as he scratched his head with one hand, taking the Kagome with his other arm. "s'ok."

Without warning, the girl pushed on the boy's frame and passed around him, jumping on his back with her heavy yellow bag at hand. "Now let's mush, we only have a few days till the big night!" she ordered; all signs of sorrow now swallowed.

"Somehow, I feel you planned this." The half demon stated through gritted teeth, his expression reading sarcasm and frustration.

"Mush!" Kagome repeated sternly.

"Alright alright; I'm _mushing_!! You happy now?!"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara stood silent as they watched Inuyasha disappear with Kagome on his back, leaping long distances until they disappeared from sight.

"Well what do we do?" Shippo questioned.

"Already in progress my dear lad." Miroku replied, stroking Sango gracefully…only to be returned with a loud slap to the cheek.

"We will return to Kaede's and wait for their return." Sango ordered through gritted teeth, beginning the way back.

It was a quiet afternoon in the present; a calming Sunday.

Kagome's home was quite peaceful, the shrine warm from the sunlight and calm by the gentle sway of the trees in the light breeze.

Sota and Kagome's mother were settled indoors, either bustling around with something or playing video games. (Guess who's doing which…lol, that's right, Sota is cooking and the mother's playing street fighter. Joking)

Grandpa however, was performing ancient magic over the grounds, both blessing and protection the shrine from any harm possible.

As he continued to hum, he took another handful of brown powder from the bag in his left hand and spread it to the ground. "Evil; be warned!' he shouted to the skies. 'Ancient and powerful magic I have cast upon these grounds! If any evil should set foot, you will be harmed!"

Suddenly, the old man was thrown to the ground, grunting as his chest hit the floor littered with powder.

He looked up in time to catch a red kimono rush into the house. "Oh my…' he shuddered. 'The spell didn't work!"

Inside, Kagome continued to drag Inuyasha by the wrist, the half demon using her arm as support for her abnormal speed…that is until she suddenly let go, allowing him to fall flat faced to the floor beside Sota as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sota greeted, still with his sight glued to the television.

"Mum, I found a date for the dance night tomorrow!" Kagome smiled widely.

"That's wonderful sweetheart!" she replied, forgetting her cooking for the moment and turning to her daughter. "So who is it?"

"Inuyasha, he's just in the next room."

"Well good for you two."

"Uh, mum; we're only going as friends." Kagome explained, a slight blush coming up over her cheeks. "But anyway, I need to get him ready."

"Oh, right! I'll just pack this all away and then we'll go shopping." She smiled, wiping her hands with a dish cloth.

"Thanks mum!"Kagome squealed, embracing her mother happily.

Inuyasha shook his head violently, as thought to shake something from his shoulders.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sota questioned, his sight now unstuck from the TV.

"I just go a **bad** feeling…"

A few moments passed and Inuyasha found himself in what Kagome had explained as a 'car', sitting four legged on top of the seat with his hands up on the window.

As he watched the world pass by in moments, he was completely ignorant towards the two females of the vehicle as they continued to plan out their day, agreeing and disagreeing on what to buy.

But before too long, they had arrived at the giant shopping center, jumping out of the car and entering the front doors with Inuyasha close behind.

"Wow, this village is huge!" he exclaimed, looking around at the many shops aligned down hall after hall. "And it's shiny too!"

"Well which was first?" Kagome's mother asked aloud, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.

"The nails and teeth." Kagome replied, checking a small list in her hand.

"Nails? Teeth?" Inuyasha puzzled, though he was ignored when Kagome took his wrist and dragged him along, the girls chatting happily down the hall.

**NAILS;**

"AAAAGGGHHHH!!"

"Hold him down!"

"Kagome?! AAGH! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

"Inuyasha!!"

**TEETH;**

"Ow…Argh!"

"Just sit still!"

"Kagome, help me!"

"Just sit!"

BANG!

"Oops, sorry…"

**CLOTHING;**

"The heck are these?"

"Just take off your...uh…_'costume'_ and-"

"What, take off my clothes?! Why you-"

WHAM!

"Ow!"

**HAIR;**

"Ow! What are you-"

"Just stay still…"

"What are you gonna do with- OW!"

"Inuyasha, are you ok? YOUR EAR IS BLEEDING!"

"That's his ear?!"

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

"NOOO!!"

**SHOES;**

"Just slip that on…and there!"

"They feel weird…and what's that…smell?"

"Shoe polish my lad, why?"

"Eghh…"

BANG!

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!"

**Meanwhile, back in the futal era****…**

Sango lay relaxed over a warm bed, humming happily at the masseuse that tended to her back with soothing ointments. "This is the life."

( a masseuse is a person who carries out massages, using oils and other such usually to peoples backs, just in case you didn't know 3.)

Miroku answered with a moan from his own massage bed, located on the other side of the paper wall set in the middle of the room, his expression reading boredom and anger towards the male masseuse beside him, tending to the monks white skin. (By orders from both, Sango and Shippo. )

"What?" Sango asked, smiling warmly when the monk answered with a fakly convincing reply.

"I just wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing." Shippo said from his own bed, not too fussed about the thin 20-year-old female tending to his back and shoulders.

I wouldn't worry 'bout them,' Miroku replied, giving the boy a jealous look from his bed. 'Kagome's era is supposed to be safer than ours."

"Still, I wonder how Inuyasha's going; I heard that he can't do what he wants over there…"

"Oh really, what's the worse that could happen to him?" asked Sango.

**Back in the present****…**

"Wow, the gym looks great!"Kagome exclaimed, entering through the wide open doors with a bright smile.

She was clothed in a thin pink dress with a light purple cardigan. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun, the flower clip set in her fine black hair matching her pink earrings that dazzled in the lights of the disco. (Hey, I don't care whether she has pierced ears or not!)

"Uh, Kagome…I-I-do I have to do this?" Inuyasha hesitated from behind the doors.

"Oh, come on, you look great!" she encouraged, bunching her fists as she turned back around, looking out into the black night.

Slowly, the half demon stepped from behind the doors; standing slumped over with a sarcastic expression.

He was dressed in a black suit, the white long sleeve shirt tucked in neatly beneath. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail, brushed, trimmed and washed too.

Teeth; white and clear of blood stains, nails; well…less sharper, and feet covered by glossy and new black shoes, creating a presentable gentlemen side of the legendary Inuyasha. (Complete with a red tie and a silver watch, the watch not really useful seeing as he couldn't understand it but presentable all the same.)

"What's so bad about it?" Kagome repeated.

"Well can I at _least_ get rid of the hat?" he whined, adjusting the dark black top hat over his head.

"You know that it covers you're ears,' she whispered. 'Now quit complaining." she ordered, straightening his tie.

"Kagome, hey!"

"Hi Kagome!"

"Hello!"

Kagome turned back to the well dressed gym, spotting the three girls who had called. "Hi girls!"

Her three best girlfriends came pacing up in front of the two, standing in a line to observe the couple.

Ayame was clothed in a long and thin purple dress, her hair back in her usual ponytail with a line of hair beneath.

Eri was clothed in a dark red dress, her hair forming a short 'fountain' effect to the left by a brown clip amongst her black hair.

Yuka was clothed in a brown dress with her hair back in a high ponytail, earrings the colour of gold that matched her sparkling necklace.

"Where are your dates?" Kagome continued, looking around the wide room.

"Their over the back there, getting us some d-"

Ayame was cut short when Yuka and Eri had suddenly stepped forward, taking Kagome's wrists and dragging her into the crowd of teens…leaving Inuyasha behind at the gym doors.

"What, What's wrong?!" Kagome panicked, looking to the three girls as Ayame followed up behind.

"Who's _you're_ date?" they asked together, Ayame picking up on the conversation and repeating her friends question.

"Oh him, that's Inuyasha. Eh-I-mean-!"

"Inuyasha huh?"

"It's not Mr. Impulsive, is it?"

"Where'd you meet him?"

Kagome stepped back a meter, forgetting her space to move and tripped over her long dress, falling backwards.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha greeted, holding the girl from the hard floor. "Wha'cha doing?"

Taking the girls by surprise, he simply stood Kagome up straight, letting go of her wrist as she began to blush.

"Ayame!"

"Eri!"

"Yuka!"

The girls were pulled from their daze as three boys came up to form a small circle, all holding a full glass in each hand.

"Oh, are these your dates?" Kagome quickly spoke, changing the subject before any more blushing came to her cheeks.

"Oh yes, this is Shido Genoske." Eri introduced, placing her hand on the shoulder of the blond beside her.

(Sh_-ee-do Gen-o-sk-ay. __**Shido**__ is guidance/ leadership in Japanese and __**Genoske**__ is just a name._)

"And this is Okuri Taiyo." Yuka introduced, hugging the brown haired male who smiled in a silent greeting.

(_Oh-kuu-ree Tie-yo. __**Okuri**__ is 'infinitive' in Japanese and __**Taiyo**__ is 'sun', both together meaning 'Infinitive sun'._)

"And this is Akai Ko-tori. He's a friend from outside of school." Ayame giggled, taking the glass from the boy and sculling it full.

(_Ah-k-eye ko-to-ree. __**Akai **__is 'red' in Japanese and __**Ko-tori**__ is 'bird', both together meaning 'red bird.'_)

"This is Inuyasha." Kagome introduced, unlike her friends, simply pointed to the white haired male beside her.

"Where did you two meet?" Akai asked, passing Ayame the second glass of sunset punch.

"At the big tree in the forest-" Inuyasha began, but was cut off when Kagome panicked, cupping her hand over his mouth with a few sweat droplets over her skin. "Uh, we-we met in the forest of…of Okujo!" (Oh-coo-Joe. Explanation below…)

The group blinked in confusion.

"The forest of _rooftop_?" Yuki questioned, her expression showing Kagome that she wasn't convinced nor impressed.

"Uh…yeah, it's-it's…"

"-Not anywhere near this destination." Inuyasha cut in, taking Kagome's hand from his chin. "You'll have no idea."

The group were pulled from their conversation when the lights dimmed, few coloured search lights circling the room before a bright yellow light shone down on the stage, revealing Kagome's English teacher standing behind a microphone stand, wearing a neat blue skirt and a white business top. "Now, now students; settle down and gather please."

The many students moved from their spots and conversations, forming a large crowd in front of the stage of teachers, greeting others in the mob before being reminded to be quiet.

"First I'd like to welcome you all to the middle year dance night."

There was a loud uproar of cheers, the students clapping and whistling in joy.

Kagome clapped along up the back of the gym, further from the crowd and her friends, turning to her side and flinching when she realized that Inuyasha was not there, spinning on the spot in search. She soon spotted the boy crouched in a corner close by, his hands on top of his hat as he pushed it further over his head.

As the teacher began to speak again, Kagome rushed over to the half demon, bending down beside him and leaning in, secretly joyful at the fact that she hadn't tripped on the way over. "Inuyasha, what's-"

"The noise…" He groaned, pushing the hat further still.

"O…oh."

'_That's right; Inuyasha has ears like a dog. His hearing would be double of mine and more!'_ She thought, watching the half demon crouch in pain and groan to himself.

"Poor boy." she comforted, patting him on the head.

"…and now,' the teacher announced loudly. 'I would like to welcome you students and teachers to the dance floor, and tend myself to a glass of water." she added, clearing her throat. "So enjoy your night!"

The band behind started up, playing a jumping tune as the crowd spread out and began to dance, pairing up and finding friends.

Others parted from the mob and raided the food table, conversation picking up again.

"Come on Inuyasha, before someone notices!" Kagome hissed pulling on the boy's arm though he wouldn't move as Kagome's girlfriends approached again.

"Hey, what's wrong with Inuyasha?" Ayame asked, standing beside Kagome as she let go of his arm.

"He's just got a bit of a headache." she fibbed, looking back to the Half demon with a pat to the shoulder.

"Well we're going to go dance with our dates in front of the stage. You should join us, I-if Inuyasha feels any better that is." Eri spoke.

A bolt suddenly struck Kagome, her irises shrinking to beads as she only just came across the major problem. '_I never taught Inuyasha how to dance!'_

"Well we'll see you around!" the girls cheered, moving off to meet the boys who waited at the dance floor.

Kagome stood quickly, grabbing Inuyasha by his color and dragged him quickly to a door close by, entering carelessly and slamming it shut.

"Well at _least_ the noise is gone…but so is my sight." Inuyasha spoke through the darkness, flinching suddenly as Kagome found the light switch, brightening the room to reveal shelves and shelves of balls, ropes and many other strange gadgets.

"What-am-I-gonna-do?! What-am-I-gonna-do?!" Kagome chanted waving her arms around as the half demon rummaged through the gear, pulling this and that from the shelves and bins in interest.

'_Of all things we did for him to be ready for this night, mum and I forgot the most IMPORTANT of all; __how to dance!!__'_ Kagome thought, gnawing at her nails as the dog demon emerged from a pile, holding up a red Frisbee with joy. "I love these things!"

Kagome rushed over to the boy, taking the Frisbee from his hands as she leaned in closely. "Inuyasha,' she spoke sternly; making the boy flinch and prepare himself for the word he dreaded so. 'Can you dance?"

"…huh?" he puzzled.

"Can you dance?" Kagome repeated, tossing the red Frisbee away.

"Uh…hmm…I never really tried." He blinked, bemused.

Kagome melted into the ground, her hands open up to the heavens as she fell quickly. _'Its over!!'_ she wept.

"Hey, I'm a demon!' he defended, folding his arms in vein. 'I'm not some sissy like Koga or Ship-"

"Now's not the time!" She cut in, pulling him from the sports gear and into the middle of the small storage room.

"Take my waist." she demanded.

"Eh…wh-what?" he stammered as he backed away slowly.

"JUST DO IT!!"

**Meanwhile;**

"Poor Kagome." Yuka spoke, dancing beside Okuri whilst she continued to chat with her best friends. "I hope her date gets well soon; she loves dancing."

"I'm sure he'll be alright soon,' Shido replied. 'Headaches can pass."

As the three girls danced along side their dates, a familiar face caught Ayame's eye, the girl stopping suddenly and gasping. "Isn't that Hojo?" she pointed.

The other two girls stopped also, spotting Hojo with ANOTHER GIRL!

"Hojo turned up with someone else-"(Ayame)

"-After he asked Kagome out-" (Yuka)

"-And broke her spirit by saying-" (Eri)

"HE COULDN'T GO!" (All together)

The girls looked to one other, frowning and soon nodding before leaving the dance floor without another word, leaving behind three confused boys who had also stopped dancing.

"We have to find Kagome!" Eri shouted over the noise, charging through the crowd at a quick pace.

"Ok, you go over there and look for her Ayame, and Yuka; look over there.

I'll search where we last saw them and the girl's bathroom." Eri ordered. "We'll use our cell phones for contact if necessary."

The girls quickly split, going off into their assigned directions in search for Kagome.

**Meanwhile;**

"One, two, three. One two three."

Inuyasha began to sweat at the small circles that he and Kagome were making, trying to remember her orders and steps.

"One, two, three. One, two, three."

His eyes drifted from the girls closed eyes, down his black sleeve to his hand positioned at her waist, holding her hip thinly as he began to blush.

Forgetting to step, the half demon's leg collided with Kagome's, the two tripping clumsily over into the messy pile of sports gear.

"Oh, for feet's sake!" Kagome wailed, sitting up in vein. _'This'll never work. Inuyasha can't __possibly__ remember all these steps, let alone try and place it with the music!'_ she thought in panic, holding her head in annoyance. _'What am I gonna do?'_

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up beside her.

"I have a headache!" she moaned.

After a few minutes of cleaning up (and serious thinking), the two exited the small storage room, being careful not to cause any distractions as they snuck over to the food table.

"We'll just say that where you came from, no one dances." she planned, taking a plate and beginning to pile up food.

"What's the big deal about it anyway?" Inuyasha asked grumpily, watching Kagome as she turned to watch the dancers.

"Uh…"

As she continued to watch the couples, her expression and grabbing changed.

It looked like so much fun…

"No…no big deal." She replied, smiling weakly to the boy as she turned with her plate.

Inuyasha observed the girl, reading her like an open scroll, though never had a chance to talk to her as a familiar face came out of the crowd, Kagome dropping her plate in a loud gasp. "Hojo!"

Spotted at the borderline of the dance floor, positioned next to a young and fair blond female was none other than the boy who had asked her out to the middle year dance night, soon calling it off and saying that he couldn't make it.

"Uh, Kagome?"

The half demon was ignored as Kagome stepped over the pile of food on the floor, moving quickly across the room towards the boy standing beside the blond haired female.

Inuyasha stepped to follow, though Eri stepped too quickly as she spotted the boy, blocking his way and began to ask a series of questions. "Have you seen Kago…hang on…?

Where did you two _really _meet?"

"Hu-"

"-And how long ago?"

"Well uh-"

"-Have you had any other girlfriends other than Kagome?"

"Wha-"

"-How often do you two meet?"

"That's-"

"Answer! You can't hide it!" she demanded.

**Meanwhile;**

"Hojo!"

The boy turned, jumping back as he spotted the black haired female standing close by, arms folded as she tapped her foot in anger.

"K-Kagome!" He exclaimed

"Hojo." She replied in vein. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"Well uh-"

"Hojo, this is getting boring. Can we dance?"

Kagome frowned at the female that began to hang off Hojo's arm, her fair blond hair swishing over her shoulder.

"How could you?" Kagome spoke, turning quickly and rushing into the crowd with her hands over her eyes.

"Kagome- **wait!**"

The female continued to run until she finally found the girls bathroom, rushing inside without another word.

**Meanwhile;**

Inuyasha snorted in frustration as he looked through the large crowd of formally dressed students, unable to spot Kagome in the large mob.

He'd narrowly escaped Eri a moment ago, rushing off when Ayame had bumped into her.

The half demon stuck his nose in the air, trying to pick up on Kagome's sent, though his attempt failed quickly from the hundreds of new and strange smells, throwing him off completely.

"Damn! Where the **hell** is she?!" he huffed, bending down low and sniffing the ground.

In short time, a large circle had formed around the dog demon, watching him in confusion as he crawled around in a tuxedo and a black top hat. _'Don't worry Kagome, I'll find ya!'_

**Meanwhile;**

Kagome leaned over the white sink, watching her light makeup mix with the clear tears that fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheeks to drop from her chin.

The bathroom was empty, almost taking the girl by surprise seeing as how packed it was tonight, but was too upset to care too much, wiping her face with a sniff.

Why would he do something like this?

Hojo was such a nice guy; so why did he ditcher to go with another girl?

"He could have at least _told_ me." she spoke aloud, wiping another tear from her cheek.

As she looked down to the sink and turned on the tap, a small thought ran through her mind.

'_Why am I getting so worked up about it?'_ she wondered as she watched the water pool in her hands. _'It's only Hojo after all, and besides; I'm here with the one person I'd want to be with…so…why am I crying?'_

She splashed her face with the remaining water in her palms, turning the tap off before wiping down her face with a white clot, removing all of her makeup in moments. "I can't let something like this keep me from having a fun night!" she told reflection, dropping the colorful towel.

The girl paced over to the door, smiling to herself in thought. "Hojo can do what he wants,' she spoke, opening the door. 'But I'm here with Inu…yash…eh?"

Kagome's eye began to twitch as she witnessed the scene before her.

Laughing, pointing, chatting…all aimed towards the boy in the middle of the circle…who was crouched close to the ground, crawling around on all fours.

"This can't be happening…" she breathed, her eye still twitching as Inuyasha looked up from the floor, spotting Kagome at last.

"There you are!" he shouted, the crowds sight now shifting to her as she stood in front of the bathroom door, sweat pouring down her face.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" He continued, standing straight with a closed fist.

"I-Inuyasha, you found it!" She yelled suddenly, rushing forward and taking his fist, fanning out his fingers and pretended to take something from his palm.

"Huh?"

"You found my earring!" she exclaimed, taking her hand to her earlobe and fiddling around with it.

"Thank-you, thank-you!" she laughed forcefully, smiling as the crowd slowly returned back to what they ere doing before, Kagome slumping over and letting out a sigh of exhaustion as Inuyasha leaned in.

"What was that?" he asked, sounding almost scared.

Kagome sighed again. "Inuyasha, you're a handful."  
The girl was suddenly taken by surprise when the half demon took her chin with his thumb and index finger, pulling a face of concentration. "Kagome…have you been crying?"

The girl blinked up at him, but soon looked away, letting the boys fingers drop from her chin. "No, I'm fine."

"What did that guy do to you?!" he asked more sternly, his brows locked in anger.

"Was it that Hojo?!"

Kagome stepped back a bit, sweat dropping from her for head. _'Oh no, if Inuyasha gets mad at Hojo about me, he'll be sure to pick a fight; and Hojo doesn't stand a chance against Inuyasha's demonic powers!'_

"Uh, it's really nothing, Hojo has nothing to do with it!" she fibbed.

The boy raised a brow, watching her for a moment. "It's not about the whole…dance…thing…is it?"

She smiled. _'At least it's something to get his mind off Hojo.'_

"Come on." he demanded, taking her wrist.

"Uh, Inuyasha; the dance we were practicing isn't the one everyone's doing now." Kagome informed him, giggling as he growled like a touchy dog.

"Then when _is_ it?" he asked sternly, keeping his temper for now.

"Uh…mot till late tonight I guess." She shrugged.

The boy looked at her, his expression making him look dumbly confused before he tugged her wrist again, moving off to the crowded dance floor. "That's too long!" he growled.

Kagome blinked at her hand, blushing slightly to the sterner hand around it, which is until she looked at his demonic nails, only now beginning to laugh.

"Well at least you're smiling." Inuyasha stated, stopping suddenly and turning. "So, uh…w-what's this one called?"

Kagome looked around at the dancers, biting her lip not to laugh about his nails again. (What had she done to him? lol)

"It's none in particular."

"What? Whaddya mean?"

Kagome shook her head. "At the moment, the band is playing anything and the dancers can do what they want."

"What…like."

"Make it up." She shrugged. "Like this."

Inuyasha bit his lip and knotted his brows in concentration as he watched Kagome shake her hips and turn in a circle on the spot, the boy a bit confused as to what her hands and arms were doing.

"Try it." she smiled.

The half breed looked around, spotting a gender of his own and observing the move as the male brought his fists to his chest and punched out, bringing his fists to his chest again only to punch again.

Inuyasha raised his fists in replica, punching forward and bringing his fists back to his chest, punching forward again.

"That's it!" Kagome smiled. (Though inside, she was thinking that her little brother Sota could do better…)

The half demon looked around the crowd again, finding another male who was moving differently, this time punching the air while jumping on the spot.

Like the first, Inuyasha mimicked the boy, though made his moves look more like fighting demons as his forward punch collided with another student, knocking him to the floor.

"Oops." He spoke as Kagome dragged him to another spot quickly.

"Be careful!" she scolded. "Humans aren't used to demonic punches. To us it's like being hit by a train!"

"Hit by a what?" he stammered.

"Never mind, just be more careful." She concluded, beginning to dance again.

**Five minutes later;**

"UUGH! You're useless!" Kagome vented, motioning to the pile of students who lay unconscious with large lumps to the head.

Inuyasha crouched beside her in his 'dog' position, mumbling to the pile in front of him. "Man, humans are so weak!"

"Kagome!"

The girl turned to the call only to spot Yuka, the girl rushing up to Kagome with red cheeks. "I've finally…found…you!" she huffed.

"What's up Yuka? You look worn out." Kagome replied.

"That doesn't matter right now!

Hojo's here Kagome!"

The girl was struck stiff, looking quickly out of the corner of her eye at Inuyasha to see his reaction, surprised when his stood with a look of boredom plastered over his lips. "Yeah, we already know that." He replied angrily. "Who cares about _him_ anyway?"

"But you don't understand!" Yuka continued.

"Uh, please Yuka, we do, we do!" Kagome cut in.

"But he's…"

"No!"

"Here…"

"Don't say it!"

"With…"

"YUKA!"

"Another girl!"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Yes, he's with-"

"Yuka, are you _trying _to make me upset?" Kagome spoke, her fists bunched as she forgot the half demon completely, so caught up in her anger as she finally let off her steam.

"I _know_ he's here with another girl!

I _know_ he ditched me without explaining why!

I _KNOW!!"_

"Kagome, I'm sorry; I didn't know that you'd already been told."

"Told?!

I_ spoke_ to him and his…his GIRL!" Kagome cried.

But before the two could continue any further, their conversation was cut off as a high pitched scream hit the ceiling, both girls quickly turning to the large crowd that surrounded a couple in the center.

"Oh no-" Kagome exhaled.

"Iron Reaver SOUL STEALER!"

"Oh NO!" Kagome yelled.

The large crowd parted in seconds as yellow glowing razors shot from Inuyasha's hand, barely missing Hojo as he ducked the attack.

"How DARE you make Kagome cry!" He growled savagely, standing before the boy as Hojo began to crawl backwards. "I'll make you pay!!"

"What- What is this?!" Hojo panicked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome began.

"TETSIGA!" he yelled, pulling the massive sword from the black sheath.

'_Eh- he actually brought the sword?' _Kagome thought, soon raising her fist in frustration. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HIDE IT?!"

"**WIND SCAR!"**

"**SIT****!!"**

As the wind began to curl around the large sword, the wind scar was called off when Inuyasha's necklace glowed a bright pink, the beads pulling him to the ground with great force, dropping the Tetsiga in the process.

Kagome looked around the gym at the shouting students and frightened teachers, groaning at the state of the props and walls from Inuyasha's 'Iron reaver.' Not to mention the floor from her own 'sit' command as Inuyasha emerged from the hole in the cement, his Tetsiga in it's useless form as he sheathed it in vein. "Kagome; what the **hell** was-"

"Inuyasha…?" she whispered.

"Eh…" he flinched in fear.

"Let's go." She smiled up at him.

The boy was taken by complete surprise as she passed by him, her hair now coming undone from the small bun and now _really_ missing an earring, though he dare not speak as he followed her silently towards the exit, leaving behind the messy gym as the students began the clean up and medical treatment. (Nothing major just cuts and bruises…but that's not including the pile of students that Inuyasha had knocked out earlier. )

Kagome lead out into the black night, walking silently through the school to the entrance, standing out front in the dark as she reached into her hand bag and took a hold of her cell phone. "I'll call for our lift." she spoke, her tone weak and dull.

"Uh…don't bother. I'll get us home…it's the least I could do."

A few minutes passed and they were already halfway home, leaping from building top to building top through the night.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha broke the silence, looking down to the girl in his arms as he leapt into the air again. "I'm sorry for ruining your night."

The girl watched him for a second, soon smiling warmly. "It's ok."

"Huh?"

"Believe it or not, I actually had fun tonight." She spoke, telling the truth.

"Thanks for coming though; it wouldn't have been any fun without you."

Inuyasha took a moment to swallow what he'd just heard, soon smiling to her as she smiled back.

"Oh, uh…one more thing Kagome…" he stammered.

"Hmn?"

"You look beautiful."

The two blushed but it only made the night even better as Kagome rested her red cheek to his chest, smiling even more. "Thank-you."

A week later, Kagome had returned to school.

She spoke to Hojo shortly after arriving, finding that the night was a complete misunderstanding. (long word')

"You see, the girl that was with me…was my cousin, Kagome."

"What?!"

"She came down to visit, and she'd never been to a dance before…but I didn't want you to feel bad. I'm so sorry Kagome, it's entirely _my_ fault!

I shouldn't have done it that way, how will I ever make it up to you?!" he begged, almost kneeling in front of Kagome.

"Hang on Hojo, its ok. I had a great time anyway!" she smiled. "oh and…Inuyasha was very sorry…about..."

"It's ok, no harm done." Hojo smiled.

"What…?"

"I'd really like to see what else he can do, so does everyone else that attended the middle year dance."

"Uh…the-the whole school…?!"

"Uh huh. He's a talented magician; you have to convince him to come to the middle year charity foundation!"

Kagome's life was back to normal, and so was Inuyasha's. As soon as he returned to the futal era, he had been welcomed back with an urgent call about a group of highly skilled demons involved with a human in position of a jewel shard. (this made him very happy.)

All turned out well in the end. Miroku and Sango were glad to see the two retuned, but Shippo was the happiest as Kagome climbed out of the well, baring a bag of ninja snacks and lollies.

Even Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship turned out well in the end;

"WHAT, _another_ test?! You gotta be kidding me!"

"But it's really important!"

"We just had a week and three days off! How much more time do you wanna waist?!"

"I have another life, you know!"

"I couldn't care _less_! We need you to help find the remaining jewel shards!"

"Inuyasha!"

"WHAT?!"

"**SIT!**"

"UGH!"


End file.
